


Sweetheart

by PMWilkinson721



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buck is a sweet sexy muffin, Confessions, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Neal McDonough's eyes make me forget my own name, Older Man/Teenage Girl, Older Man/Younger Woman, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Scandalousness, Sexual Tension, Stormy Night Trope, Until that switch flips and he goes full throttle hardcore daddy af, gratuitous use of the phrase 'oh god', taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMWilkinson721/pseuds/PMWilkinson721
Summary: Buck Compton/Teenage ReaderBut holy shit, all of a sudden there I was watching Buck from that lounge chair on the porch. This sweet and lovely and protective man that I had always recognized as handsome...and now I was seeing him as something else entirely.He wasn’t just good-looking, he was so goddamn sexy. Solid and fit and god just so big.Those perfect lips were stretching in a lazy smile. I heard that rumbling laugh again, that deep intonation of his voice and my knees went weak and face felt hot. I felt a sudden unfamiliar ache deep inside, my panties felt damp and god I just wanted to climb out of my skin...





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a random dream I had about the utterly sexy Neal McDonough...and it bedeviled my imagination until I finally exorcised it into a scandalous taboo-relationship fic.
> 
>  
> 
> No disrespect is intended towards the real life heroes of the Band of Brothers. This fic is purely intended to celebrate Neal's character portrayal, his outrageous sexual charisma, and of course those gorgeous blue eyes.

It’s impossible to remember when Buck Compton started to become a frequent fixture in our family. I guess it wasn’t something I had paid any particular attention at the time. One day he just sort of appeared in our lives and it was like he had always been there.

He was a family friend, originally my Dad’s friend actually. He was a few years younger than Dad, but they had become friends years ago when they were in the same Army unit in Georgia. One day Dad told Mom and I that an old buddy from the Army was moving into town to take a job at some corporate firm.  And before I knew it, there he was....  

And god he was impossibly handsome. Six feet tall, fit and muscular, sweet and charming...Jesus....

It just became so normal to have Buck around. He was at every party at our house, or going out to dinner with us. He’d drop by the house to just hang out and drink a beer with Dad in the garage, or just chit-chat with my Mom. He’d ask me about school and sports. He was always so polite, so funny and charismatic and my folks really loved him.

It was hard to say when I really became _aware_ of him, you know what I mean.  Before that I guess I was always so preoccupied with other things. You know, the normal distractions of being a teenager: school and friends and cute boys, and playing soccer. But I definitely remember what happened in my junior year of high school. 

My parents were always very busy, very social people. They always had plans on the weekend, or were always going to special functions, or going out of town. It never bothered me though. We saw a lot of each other during the week, and it was great because it freed me up on the weekends. I could go hang out with my friends or go out on group dates to the movies or whatever with guys from school. 

The only time it really sucked having my parents so busy on the weekends was during soccer season. It would have been nice to have them come to more of our home games. 

I remember one night Buck was having dinner with us. I was telling my Mom that our season opener was happening the following weekend. They were going to be at some gala dinner that night, and Buck just chimed in with no preamble that he’d be happy to come out to the game and see me play.

And he came to every home game after that. A lot of the other girls’ parents or siblings were always there. It was just nice, you know. Nice to have somebody out there in my corner supporting me. One night he almost got kicked off the field for cursing out a ref who gave me a yellow card on some bullshit call. It was really great. And believe me, all my friends on the team were dying to know who was the handsome older guy cheering for me from the sidelines. 

My friend Kayla cornered me on the field at halftime the very first night with an awed, “Ohmigod who is that? Is he like your uncle or something? That is the hottest uncle I have ever seen.”

I had laughed and shrugged dismissively. “That’s Buck.” I cast around for a explanation. “He’s a family friend.”

“Family friend,” she repeated in that same awed undertone. “Ohmigod he’s so freakin’ hot. Like, how do you stand it?”

I had laughed it off. Really I did. Yeah, Buck was really handsome and well-built, but I guess I had never really thought about him like that....

And then one night everything changed.

 

I remember we were maybe about a month into soccer season. It had just started turning into autumn and one night Buck had invited my parents to a barbecue pool party he was having at his house.  Kind of a last hurrah to the end of summer. It was going to be mostly people from his work, nobody I knew, nobody my age. A bunch of thirty-somethings, corporate professionals. I didn’t want to stick out like a sore thumb, I wanted to look like I fit in, so I decided to dress to impress.

I had decided to wear my little black bikini with some artfully shredded daisy duke shorts, and a turquoise tank top to highlight my summertime tan. I topped it off with some black espadrilles to make my legs look longer and give myself a little more height.

And it more than worked. People assumed I was a lot older. I ended up on the receiving end of a lot of interested looks from the men at the party. Even Buck had looked at me with a stunned sort of stare when we first arrived...

Something interesting happened a few minutes after we got there. Buck was standing out on the porch talking to two other men, one with curly red hair, the other dark haired with a major five o’ clock shadow. I walked up beside Buck, giving him a little half hug around the waist. “Heya Buck, what do you have to drink?”

He looked over and grinned, returning the hug with his hand on my shoulder. “Anything you want, sweetheart. What would you like?”

The dark haired guy was looking me up and down outright, the smile on his face almost a leer. “Well, well, who do we have here?”

“This is Y/N,” Buck replied with a gentle squeeze over my shoulder. “Y/N, this is Lewis Nixon and Harry Welsh.”

Harry shook my hand with a friendly grin. Lewis however took my hand and brought it to his mouth with a kiss over my knuckles. “Lovely name for a lovely girl,” he flashed a suggestive grin. “Can I get you a beer, beautiful?”

I laughed and threw a quick glance at Buck and _oh my_...I was stunned to see that those warm blue eyes had gone glacially cold as he regarded Lewis, his expression stonily hard. His big hand slid down from my shoulder and landed firmly on my waist. “No. No you can’t, Nix,” he nearly growled.

_Oh my._

Lewis and Harry blinked, clearly dumbfounded at Buck’s reaction. Who knows what they were thinking? That I was Buck’s girlfriend and not his friend’s sixteen year-old daughter? Something about that thought sent a little thrill of pleasure up my spine, but I didn’t allow myself to examine it in the moment.

I tried to lighten the tension in the air. “I’ve uh, I’ve still got a couple of years before I can drink,” I ventured in slightly embarrassed explanation. “At least legally, you know.”

And boy you could see the shocked comprehension dawning on their faces. “I’m um, I’m gonna go grab a water or something,” I offered with a smile. 

I looked back to Buck, my arm around his waist giving him another little hug. He looked down at me and I watched as that arctic gaze melted before my eyes. “Sure thing, sweetheart,” he smiled. “Should be plenty in like the fridge.”

“Ok,” I replied lamely, turning back to meet Lewis and Harry’s still dumbstruck expressions. “Nice to meet you guys.”

As I walked away I heard them talking again, the words too quiet to make out. But I was almost sure I heard Lewis hiss, “Sixteen?!?”

Yeah, it was kinda weird to be outed as the ‘teenage girl’ at the party, but truthfully it was a boost to my ego that people clearly thought I was much older. It was an ego boost too when I shucked off my shirt and shorts to get in the pool. I became much more aware of the interested looks I got in my little black bikini. I guess it should have made me self-conscious to have older men casting furtive glances at the curves of my breasts or ogling my ass when they thought I couldn’t notice. But it didn’t make me self-conscious. It was actually kind of satisfying. 

And it wasn’t just the other thirty-something professionals. On more than one occasion, I’d look over to find Buck already looking at me too...that same stunned and unreadable stare, though he’d quickly recover himself and throw me a quick smile before looking away.

And that was kind of satisfying too. 

But there was something else too concealed underneath that feeling of satisfaction...something like that little thrill of pleasure I felt earlier. And as fate would have it, it didn’t take long to reveal itself.

By the time the sun started going down, I was starting to get a little bored. I had long since gotten out of the pool and changed into my dry clothes. Mom and Dad were occupied talking to other people, so I perched myself on a lounge chair in the backyard and started playing around on my phone. 

I was disinterestedly scrolling through Instagram, my mind wandering. I started thinking about the stunned look on Buck’s face when we first arrived, about that glacial glare he had given Lewis, about the mysteriously fascinating looks I saw in his eyes when I was in the pool...and realizing that all of them had looked so damn good on his handsome face...

_And that all of them had been about me..._

And it was like lightning struck me, right out of the blue. Unexpectedly, totally inexplicably. I didn’t even see it coming...

I remember looking up from my phone for a second and seeing Buck standing over at the grill talking to a couple of other guys. The sun was going down behind him. He was backlit in faded gold sunlight and _it just hit me_. 

It was like I was really and truly noticing him for the first time. How massive his arms looked in that fitted black polo shirt, the broad muscular span of his shoulders and chest, the lines of his trim waist that dipped down into his cargo shorts. That solid cocksure stance and the lovely curve of his ass. Those startling blue eyes, blue like ice but so warm and sparkling. That easy smile, so sunny and sincere. His genuine booming laugh. 

I couldn’t even really hear what he was saying to those other guys. But that deep humming voice, low and velvety smooth. God, just listening to him speak made my legs feel jittery and warm tingles flared suddenly between my legs.

_Holy shit._ Where was this coming from? I was thunderstruck. I remember just looking at him and thinking: God, this is a man...a real man. And not just any man. He was like some blue-eyed sculpted god in the flesh. The ultimate alpha male, all self-assured swagger and panty-dropping charm. _Holy shit._

It was kind of alarming. I had never had that kind of visceral reaction to a man before. My experience was limited, sure. I had been on a few dates, mostly dipshit guys from school. But I had no real interest in any of them. They were all so unappetizing, so immature. We’d all be out at a movie or something on one of our group dates, and it was always the same. There I’d be with my dipshit date and he’d be trying to kiss all over me, always trying to cop a feel, or trying to inch my hand over to his dick. Ugh. It was ridiculous. It wasn’t what I wanted. I didn’t even know what I was looking for...I wasn’t even really looking to begin with...

But holy shit, all of a sudden there I was watching Buck from that lounge chair on the porch. This sweet and lovely and protective man that I had always recognized as handsome...and now I was seeing him as something else entirely. He wasn’t just good-looking, he was so _goddamn sexy_. Solid and fit and god, just so _big_. Those perfect lips were stretching in a lazy smile. I heard that rumbling laugh again, that deep intonation of his voice and my knees went weak and face felt hot. I felt a sudden unfamiliar ache deep inside, my panties felt damp and god, I just wanted to climb out of my skin. 

I didn’t know what the hell was coming over me. I mean, Jesus. This was Buck I was lustfully ogling, this was Buck I was undressing with my eyes, this was Buck making my panties damp and uncomfortable. I had to get out of there. Thank god I had met my parents there after school and I had my own car. That car was an old second-hand clunker, but in that moment it had suddenly become utterly invaluable.

So as coolly as possible I went and found my Mom and told her I was going to head home. Study for some bullshit quiz. It was a plausible enough excuse, and I hoped it sounded truthful despite the jittery rush of my words. Then I made a beeline into the house without a backward glance like a criminal fleeing a crime scene.

I had just made it back into the house and grabbed my keys and purse off the kitchen counter, when I heard the porch door open behind me. I looked over and _oh holy fuck..._

Buck walked in and smiled, god that dazzling smile...and my stomach did a clumsy backflip. Those bright blue eyes flicked down to the keys in my hand.

“You leaving, sweetheart?”

_Sweetheart...._

_Christ. It wasn’t like he hadn’t called me that before. Hey sweetheart, is your dad home? Hey sweetheart, how’s school going? Hey sweetheart, what time is your soccer game Friday?_  

But god that deep resonating sound of his voice, and suddenly that little friendly endearment grew tendrils in my chest, wrapping around my lungs like a vine, spreading heat through my torso.

“Um...” I dropped my gaze a moment, licked my lips, my mind desperately trying to snatch at a reasonable reply. 

When I looked up again, that sunny smile was still curled over his lips, those blue eyes alight. “No fun hanging out with a bunch of old losers, I get it,” he teased with a laugh. And _god_ the sound of that laugh was so deep and whiskey warm, and I swear it sent an unexpected clench of want between my legs.

“No-no...” I stammered. “It’s not that.” And shit those bright eyes were looking right into me so appraisingly and I was terrified that Buck could see something of my lustful thoughts written on my face. I was pinned to the spot and _dammit_ I could feel my cheeks heating in a panicked guilty blush. 

He took a step closer, that lovely brow dipping in a concerned furrow. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah-um, yeah,” I blustered just a little too quickly. I had the sudden urge to rub my thighs together to ease the tense heat flaring in my core. _Shit!_

He was closing the distance now, brow still beautifully furrowed and _dammit_ I was suddenly drenched in the cool scent of his cologne. It was like I was just noticing the scent for the first time. A scent like sun and surf, thundering ozone, and some kind of _freaking magical man musk. Christ!_ I had the wild insane urge to taste it on the skin of his throat. 

He was towering over me with that mouth-watering bulky frame. His smile returned softly as he regarded my discomfort. And god I couldn’t look at him, dropping my gaze again and shifting restlessly in my feet. “Hey...” he said, and he reached over to lift my chin with the crook of his finger. “You sure you’re okay? Listen sweetheart, if something’s going on...you know you can talk to me right?”

_Oh my god not a chance in hell._

“I’m ok, really,” I managed to wrench out. “Things have just been so busy lately with school and soccer and everything...” My mouth felt so dry and I bit down on the corner of my lip, worrying it under my teeth as if the pain could snap me out of my haze of lust.

His eyes had dropped to my mouth for the briefest of moments before they flicked back up to my eyes. And Christ I felt like a deer in headlights. But mercifully he was dropping his hand from my chin and was smiling again. “Ok,” he nodded. “Listen be careful driving, yeah?”

And then he was wrapping his thick arms around me and hugging me like he’d done a thousand times before but _fuck_! I felt positively aflame in his familiar embrace, deliciously trapped in those muscular arms against his hard chest, inhaling that heady goddamn magical cologne into my lungs. _Fuckfuckfuck!_

He released me gently with that warm and fucking gorgeous blue gaze. “See you at the game Thursday, right?”

I screwed a would-be casual smile into my face, my heart hammering. “Sure thing, Buck. Goodnight...”

 

I was a mess after that night. 

It was like some switch in my body had been flipped. If I dared to daydream about Buck in class or at practice, my panties would get damp each and every time. Thank god I knew how to _ahem_ take care of my needs. But where once I had fantasized about David Beckham or Christian Ronaldo, now it was just him. I was a virgin, yeah so it’s not like I had any personal experience to draw from. But damn, I would guiltily envision Buck in every porno scenario I had ever seen, no matter how ridiculous..

_Pizza delivery, Miss. Is this the right address?_

_Mmmm, It is now, handsome. And I hope it’s hot and ready for me. Because I am absolutely starving for it..._

_Oh little lady, I promise I’ve got exactly what you need..._

_God!_

And I felt so guilty about all of it. What the hell was wrong with me? Was I just some hormone crazed girl lusting after the most alpha male I knew?

Suddenly, it seemed like virginity was something I needed to divest myself of immediately. I know there were other girls in my class who had sex before, but I sure as hell wasn't going to ask them to share any wisdom. One night after I was leaving my friend Jessie’s house, I stopped at a corner store than was a safe and far distance from my house. I bought a box of condoms and tried desperately not to wilt under the cashier’s curious stare.

I don’t even know why I did it or what I planned to do with them. I just knew that I needed to do something. Where once sex had only been a tangential interest, now it consumed my thoughts and daydreams. It felt like a fever I needed to break, but I didn’t have the slightest idea who I wanted to break it on. Kayla had an older brother, and I errantly thought maybe I could hook up with one of his college friends and just get it over with. Maybe then I could regain some semblance of dignity and stop constantly fantasizing about sex...and about Buck.

Because the terrible and awful truth was: I wanted him. Badly.

And it wasn’t just a box of condoms either. Over the next couple of weeks there were other purchases too. When a bunch of us would go hang out at the mall, I would furtively duck off into Victoria’s Secret and buy scandalous little panties and lingerie sets. Cash of course. Can you imagine if my parents had seen a charge like that on my debit card? I even started shaving my pubic hair into a sexy little strip like I was a centerfold or something. It felt daring and scandalous, and strangely it made me feel a little more in control of my sexual fixation.

I had no idea what I was building myself up to. I just felt, I don’t know...bolder. It was invigorating in some strange way....

Little did I know what fate had waiting in store for me and my new bold and brash attitude...

And then that night happened...

 

It was the first week of November. We had an away game that Tuesday afternoon and we were free the rest of the week. There was a teacher inservice that Friday, so blessedly we were off of school. My parents were already upstate for the weekend to some antiques show, so I decided to spend the night at Kayla’s on Thursday night. Unfortunately, or perhaps more accurately fortunately, Kayla’s brother was not there with his studly college friends. Mostly she and I just hung around the house and enjoyed the small freedom away from school and soccer practice. 

Though truthfully, I wouldn’t have minded if we had a home game that weekend. At least Buck would have been there for me to surreptitiously ogle while I was trying to concentrate on the game. 

By the time Friday evening rolled around, something had changed in the air. The skies were dark and grumbling and the weather seemed to be preparing for a turn to the worst. 

Kayla and I were lounged out on the bed watching diy tutorials on you tube, when her mom stuck her head in the door.

“Listen girls, there’s a bad storm coming in tonight.” She turned to smile at me. “You’re more than welcome to stay, honey. But if your parents are expecting you home, you better get moving soon. The newsman is talking about high winds and flash flooding.”

I took it as my cue to go. Kayla was still technically supposed to be grounded for getting a speeding ticket, so I didn’t think we should push our luck on another sleepover. It was starting to storm hard by the time I got home. The wind was so strong that the rain was pelting sideways, and every flash of lightning was followed by a ear-splitting peal of thunder. It wasn’t five minutes that I was home when the power went out. I hadn’t been charging my phone at Kayla’s. And of course with my luck, when I dug it out of my purse to call my parents, the only thing on the screen was that mocking red battery icon.

There was no power in the house, the portable phone was useless, my freaking cellphone was dead, and I had left my car charger in Kayla’s Miata. _Shit! Well, this should be fun._ No phone, no tv, no internet. And on top of everything: gale force winds, torrential fucking rain, chain lightning and deafening thunder.

I lit a couple of candles in the living room, my bedroom and the kitchen, kicking myself mentally for not just staying at Kayla’s. I changed into a soft t-shirt and sleep shorts and flopped down on the couch in the living room to watch the driving rain beating against the big picture windows. There was a cacophonous crack of thunder and I jumped at the sound. _Christ._ I wasn’t a big scaredy cat about bad weather or anything, but I admit to getting those little horror-movie type willies about being all by myself in the house.

I stretched out in the couch with a sigh. _Damn._ Alone with my thoughts was definitely not the place I needed to be right now. In my mind, I started drifting effortlessly back to the other night at Buck’s house...

Standing in his kitchen while he lifted my chin with the crook of his finger...but in this little scenario, it wasn’t just to meet my eyes. In my mind he was pulling me close, ducking his head down to capture my lips in a passionate kiss. His other hand was sliding under the waistband of my daisy duke shorts and into my panties. 

_Mmmm those big hands_... I snuck my own hand down between my legs. Wow, even through my panties and shorts, it felt like my pussy was radiating with heat. I spread my legs, pressing my hand down more firmly, and shivering at the little whisper of pleasure spreading teasingly from my core. _God I wish Buck was here right now_...I thought recklessly.

And then out of nowhere, there was a loud banging coming from the front door and I squeaked in surprise, my heart leaping up into my throat. _Oh god please don’t let it be the requisite slasher killer’s opening scene..._

I snatched up one of the candles and scurried through the kitchen and down to the front foyer. I eyed the front door dubiously for a moment before hazarding a look through the peephole.

_Oh god. Holy shit. It’s him._

My heartbeat tripped and restarted, hammering into overdrive. I quickly unlocked the door with shaking fingers.

"Buck?”

"Hey, sweetheart...” he drawled in that deep, devastating rumble. 

And god did he look delicious. He had on a long black rain jacket but everything above the collar was drenched. His hair was slick and wet, rivulets of rain running down the side of his chiseled clean shaven jaw, droplets clinging to his lashes above those piercing blue eyes.

“Jesus, Buck.” I took his arm and led him inside, closing the door against the dark driving rain. “What are you doing?”

He laughed and scrubbed a hand over his rain streaked face. “Your mom called, said she heard about the weather tonight and couldn’t reach you. Your phone is going to voicemail. She was worried and asked me to come check on you.”

_Oh god._  

I opened my mouth to speak. But as if on cue, there was a ringing from his pocket and he chuckled. “You see?” He shrugged out of his rain jacket, dropping it wetly to the floor. And oh Christ, that blue cotton t-shirt underneath complemented his eyes so nicely... He was pulling his phone from the pocket of his jeans. “Yes, ma’am,” he answered it and threw a playful wink at me. “Yes, she’s here. She’s okay.”

He handed me the phone and I had to swallow to clear the lump in my throat. “Hey,” I answered weakly.

“Oh thank god, Y/N,” came my Mom’s voice. “I was so worried! I couldn’t get ahold of you. Where have you been? Why is your phone off? Are you doing okay?”

I coughed out a little laugh. “Yeah, Mom, yeah I’m fine. I just got home a little while ago, but my phone is dead and we lost power. You really didn’t have to call Buck...” I glanced over at Buck in half-embarrassed, half-guilty consternation. He was watching me amusedly with a small half-smile, those lovely thick arms crossed over his chest like pythons. _Christ._

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” she continued. “I was just worried, honey. Listen, if the weather really gets bad, maybe you should go stay at Buck’s house.”

_Holy shit._ My eyes must have widened suddenly, because Buck was fixing me with a curious look, that little half smile widening.

“N-no,” I stumbled over the word. “It’s okay, Mom really. Everything’s okay.”

“Ok, honey. Just keep me posted. And be safe! I love you.”

“Love you too, Mom,” I muttered quietly and I handed the phone back to Buck.

He smiled as he took it from me and pressed it to his ear. “Yes, ma’am....no problem, it was my pleasure...of course...anything she needs, no problem...okay...goodnight.”

He shoved the phone back in his pocket with a smirk, that bright blue gaze glittered warmly. And god I was so embarrassed! My mother had sent Buck out into this freaking monsoon just to check on me like some kind of errant child. Ugh god, I was mortified!

“I’m really sorry, Buck,” I said quietly. “I’m sure you have much better things to be doing on a Friday night. I hope this didn’t interrupt anything...”

He shook his head dismissively, that slow easy stretch of dazzling smile pulling at his lips. “It’s ok, really. No plans. And even if there was, you know I’d drop anything and everything for something like this.”

I resisted the urge to fidget under those bright blue eyes, settling on distractedly twining my fingers. “Thank you...” I said softly.

“It’s no problem, sweetheart. Really, it’s not.”

There was a ominous roll of thunder punctuated with a vibrating whine as the rafters strained against the force of the wind outside. I shifted restlessly in my feet. “You’re not going back out in this, are you?”

He hummed thoughtfully. “Nah, it’s probably better to stay put for a little while, I guess.” He smiled. “If that’s ok with you?”

_Jesus._ Just moments ago I had been scandalously fantasizing about Buck, recklessly wishing he was here, and _oh god_ now here he was standing in our foyer and looking as delectable as ever. _Well girl, you got your wish. Now what are you going to do about it? Fuckfuckfuck!_

“Y-yeah of course,” I willed down the guilty blush threatening to overtake my cheeks. 

“Well,” he clapped those big hands together. “I guess we might as well settle in for the long haul. Did you eat?” 

_Pizza delivery, Miss. Is this the right address?_

_Mmmm, It is now, handsome. And I hope it’s hot and ready for me. Because I am absolutely starving for it..._

_Holy shit._

A jittery, restless tingle was crawling up my spine. I felt that hot flush threatening to rise in my cheeks again. “Eat? Oh, um...” I cleared my throat. “No, I uh, I just got home a few minutes ago.”

“All right,” he nodded satisfactorily, those sky blue eyes sparkling. “Well, let’s go see what we’ve got to work with.”

 

  

 

It turned out there really wasn’t much to work with at all. There was a motley assortment of leftovers in the fridge, but obviously no way to heat them up.

“Peanut butter and jelly?” Buck offered with that deliciously rumbling laugh.

God, to this day the taste of peanut butter still turns me on.

So we sat at the kitchen table in the flickering candlelight and ate freaking peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. And it was actually nice! We talked about work and school and soccer, and it was surprisingly normal. 

He told me all about the cast of characters at work, their little eccentricities and personality clashes. About Sobel, their obnoxiously uptight department head, and how the other guys at work would try everything in their power to aggravate him on a daily basis. He told me about how Winters was such a great supervisor, about the silly pranks of Luz and Malarkey. It started to feel like I knew these guys, and I found myself laughing out loud at the stories of their antics. That was just the charm of Buck I guess. He was so damn sweet and funny and disarming. After a while I had nearly squashed down my jittery nerves completely.

But not entirely. The usual easy familiarity between us was- I don’t know, just _different_ in this setting. Maybe it was the semi-dark or the candlelight, but I don’t know...it was just so much more _intimate_ like this. Alone with him. Really alone. It wasn’t like the soccer games or the parties where there were always other people around...

And it didn’t help that the candlelight played so beautifully over his features...the rugged edges of his jaw and brow, the curve of his lips, the rippling lines of his shoulders, his thick biceps and forearms. Mmmmm...those lovely sinewy forearms dusted with dark sandy blonde hair...

The more I looked at him, the harder it became to corral the wayward nature of my thoughts. It became more and more difficult for me to meet his gaze as he spoke. A restless heat began crawling up the back of my neck. 

It took me a moment to realize he had fallen silent, watching me with those glimmering candlelit eyes.

“You ok, Y/N?” He asked, that familiar furrow in his handsome brow. “You’ve hardly taken a bite of your sandwich, sweetheart. Do you want something else?”

_Oh little lady, I promise I’ve got exactly what you need..._

_Holy fuck._

“Yeah- um no, no I’m good...” I replied lamely. “It uh, it’s sounds like it’s getting worse out there, huh?”

And though it was an outrageously disingenuous reply, it was true statement. I could hear the rising whine of the wind outside as it tried to outstrip the drumming thunder.

He was shaking his head. “Nothing to worry about, sweetheart. It’ll pass. Hey, what do you say we try to fire up the fireplace? Maybe we can find some marshmallows?”

_Oh god._

I knew he was thinking I was just nervous about the storm, that he was trying to keep me entertained and distracted. And as sweet as his intentions were, I was totally unprepared to face the prospect. 

Lounging with Buck in front of a roaring fire? Cozy and intimate, and undeniably sensual? _Holy shit._ A  barrage of wholly x-rated scenarios went racing through my mind.

He was looking at me expectantly with those lovely blue eyes. My breath seemed to have escaped me. I dragged my voice out of my throat with supreme effort. “Yeah, um-sure...”

He flashed that dazzling smile as he stood up from the table. “C’mon sweetheart, it’ll be fun...”

_Jesus Christ._

I followed Buck down into the living room, and god my legs were tingling with skittering nerves. I stood restlessly at his side as I watched him hefting an enormous log from the stand into the fireplace, candlelight dancing so unapologetically over the coiling tendons of his arms.

There was a loud threatening rattle from the picture window adjacent to us. And _Jesus_ it sounded like it was going to quake right out of its frame. Buck stood and eyed it a moment. “Maybe this better wait until the wind dies down a little,” he began...

And suddenly there was a loud deafening crack as a big loose branch punched against the window, sending a flurry of cracks throughout the glass. I startled, jumping into Buck, shrinking into his chest, his arms pulling me close and shielding me instinctively.

We stood in silence for a moment. Then he laughed quietly, resting his chin on the top of my head and giving me a comforting squeeze. “Hey, it’s alright, just a little damage.” 

“Shit.” I muttered softly, closing my eyes and dropping my forehead against his chest. I felt rather than heard that rumbling chuckle again. “We’ll be fine in here, I promise. Nothing to worry about, okay?”

I took a deep breath and oh god that lovely, thoroughly masculine scent of his cologne hit my lungs. I breathed in again to immerse myself in it. And god it just felt so good to be trapped in his embrace. Draped in his heavy arms, pressed up tightly against his chest, God, he was so tantalizingly close. My hands seemed to be moving on their own accord, splaying over the planes of his abdomen. 

It was like something had suddenly changed, the air charged and loaded like the thunder rumbling outside. I brushed my hands up his taut stomach, up the muscular ridge of his chest, over the smooth cotton on his shirt and god his chest was massive. He stilled, suddenly motionless as if he was holding his breath. I reached his pecs, widening my fingers and Christ my hands felt so swallowed up, his chest so wide and hard and deliciously muscled. I was drowning in his scent, my hands hungry to touch him, my body desperately wanting to just melt into his. 

And I knew this was dangerous. This was playing with fire. Scary and exciting and overwhelmingly hot. It was wrong in so many ways, coated and dripping with it, but god I couldn’t help it! _He was just so fucking gorgeous and big and smelled so good. Fuck!_

“Sweetheart...” his voice came, so quiet, rough in his throat. “What are you doing?” And that deep baritone timbre was hushed, quiet panic threading through the words.

My stomach turned over. I wanted his voice in my ear, I wanted it whispering filthy, hot demands, I wanted it moaning into my neck, low and strained and honey sweet. 

I took another long drag of his heady cologne, and god was head was swimming dizzyingly. “I’m glad you’re here, Buck,” I breathed softly, the smallest tremor in my voice.

I lifted my head up slowly to meet his gaze. And god those crystal blue of his eyes had that mysteriously unreadable look. They were wide, intensely sharp, his pupils so dark against that sparkling blue. They were ceaselessly moving like they were traveling over every feature on my face. _What was it that he saw that made his pupils dilate and darken like that?_

I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips and it made my mouth water. I can’t even describe how intensely I wanted to kiss him, taste him on my tongue and swallow him down. I stood up on my tiptoes, his mouth just out of reach, but he was inclining his head down almost instinctually, breathing my breath in deeply. I felt a shudder pass so minutely though his chest, down his arms, into his fingertips pressing gently into the small of my back.

There was a small muscle tensing in his jaw. “Sweetheart, what-“, but the rest caught in his throat as I craned my neck up, brushing my lips against his and chasing his sudden sharp intake of breath. And god his lips were so soft and plush against mine and I wanted more. I wanted to drink him in, utterly drown in him. I closed my mouth over his lower lip and heard his soft startled moan as I sucked it gently between my lips. 

And god he tasted so good, sweet and savory and just everything my tongue was craving. I released his lower lip and stood further up on my tiptoes to press my mouth to his fully. He was frozen in place but I could feel his chest rising and falling deeply against my own. I tentatively swiped my tongue along the seam of his lips and he exhaled in a rush. 

“Oh god help me...” he groaned softly. _And then holy fuck, all hell broke loose._ He was seizing me in his arms, lifting me, crushing me up against his chest and crashing his mouth over mine. My lips parted in surprise and his tongue dived into my mouth to tangle slickly against my own. I moaned in shocked pleasure against the hot seal of his mouth and he deepened the kiss, clutching me tightly in his arms and just utterly devouring me.

I was so absorbed in his assault on all of my senses. My feet brushed just above the floor, my legs trying to find purchase to ground myself. I found myself parting them to wrap my thighs around his waist. And oh god as soon as I did, _holy fuck_ I felt the hard solid press of his cock between my legs. And even through the barrier of my shorts and panties, I could feel it straining against the seam of his jeans. _Oh god it felt so big and thick and temptingly dangerous._

But as soon as he seemed to register the hooking of my thighs around his hips, the warmth between my legs pressing hotly against his cock- he startled, breaking his lips from mine with a staggered breath. “Jesus...” he gasped. “Jesus sweetheart...”

He was swiftly setting me back down to my feet, and my mind was screaming _nonononono!!_! My eyes fluttered open to look up at that handsome face and _wow_... he had the most desperately lost look in those wide blue eyes. His big hands grasped at my upper arms, shaking it seemed with the effort to distance himself from me even so minutely.

“Baby,” he breathed, the word tumbling recklessly out of his mouth. “Baby, We can’t do this. Christ you’re just sixteen years old, angel. I am more than twice your age. We can’t-“

“Buck please...” I whispered, closing the small distance and arching up against him again on my tiptoes. I wanted to silence that protest, consume it while it was so weak and vulnerable. My hungry mouth couldn't reach his lovely plush lips. I kissed him softly on the chin, and started dragging my lips gently down the column of his neck.

He groaned deeply, I felt that same delicious shudder pass through his chest again. His grip was loosening on my arms. “Baby, listen to me,” he pleaded weakly. “Listen to me...we can’t....Jesus, You’re going to make some lucky guy very happy one day, sweetheart.”

I pressed a kiss over his Adam’s apple and shook my head, biting coquettishly on my lip. I trailed my hand down his thick bicep, down his sculpted forearm to his hand. I pulled his fingers gently, leading him those two or three steps towards the couch. He followed obediently as a puppy, those blue eyes wide and cautious. I reached up and pressed down gently on his shoulders and he sat down with a quiet huff of hesitant breath. But as I climbed into his lap and straddled his hips, that hesitant huff melted into a low almost pained moan.

“Baby...god baby, please. I can’t...”

“I want you, Buck,” I interrupted smoothly. “Please....” I slid my hand up the hard line of his jaw and he was leaning into the touch, watching me with heavy lidded eyes. “I want this, Buck. I’ve been wanting this. I want this with someone who can teach me, someone that I trust...someone who’s going to take good care of me.” My voice dropped to a breathy whisper. “Can you do that for me? Will you take good care of me, Buck?”

I pressed my hips down on the hard line of his cock for emphasis, relishing in his harsh breathless moan in reply. I could see the flare of fear and arousal in his eyes, that beautiful ice blue glowing with heat. I wanted to memorize it, lock it away inside forever.

He swallowed thickly, squeezing his eyes shut with a pained grimace, his wide chest rising and falling heavily with labored breath. His hands flew to my hips, clutching them tightly in his grasp. And I swear I could feel his resolve slipping away in the tremble of his fingertips.

I leaned into his chest and slid my hand up the back of his neck, breathing softly over his mouth. He weakened against me as I dipped so close to the perfect peak of his lips, soft and parted and sucking me in reflexively as I exhaled. I could taste his breath on my lips, and god I wanted all of it, all of him so badly I couldn’t fucking stand it anymore.   

“Please, Buck,” I whispered. “Please, I want you...I want you so badly.”

His eyes flew open, and holy fuck he was looking at me with something almost _threatening_ in those fiery blue pools, radiating something so fucking hot and dangerous. I was totally bewitched, dizzy with want. The humid air between us felt too charged, stretched too tightly, perilously tense.

He lunged into me so fast I had no time to react, seizing me fiercely tight in his arms and crushing his lips against mine with a pained groan. He licked my lips apart, his breath in tatters as he kissed me so hard I thought my lips would bruise. I was so overwhelmed, woozy and shivering, grasping blindly at his shoulders. 

In an eyeblink, he was seizing a handful of my hair at the scalp. He dragged his face up the side of my neck, inhaling deeply like he could scent my arousal-my trepidation-my excitement and wanted to snatch it into his lungs. His mouth closed hotly over the thundering pulse in my neck, kissing wildly, scouring over the tender skin of my throat and up to my earlobe.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful, baby,” he whispered roughly at my ear. “Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me? You drive me absolutely crazy, sweetheart. I can’t fucking stand it anymore.”

And before I could reply to that reckless confession, his grip in my hair was turning my head and pulling my mouth back to his. He kissed me like he was trying to eat me alive, so starved and needy and ferociously wild. I was gasping for air from between the possessive crush of his lips. _Mmmm god, he tasted so good._ His kiss was so moltenly hot, so sweet and rough, I couldn’t help but moan wantonly into his mouth.

My eager hands roamed over his chest, fisting into the soft material of his shirt. “Take this off, Buck,” I gasped against his mouth, pulling at the hem of his shirt. “Please I need your skin. I want to touch you...”

He obeyed in an instant, breaking his kisses just long enough to rip his shirt off over his head. And _oh god yes_ , I was finally able to rove my hands over his hard bare chest. Run my fingertips through the downy smattering of sandy blonde hair over his firm pecs. I had only ever imagined how good he would look like this, but my fantasies didn’t begin to compare to the powerful physique under my palms. God he was all brawn, miles of warm skin and massive musculature.

He was pulling me close, his plush mouth seeking mine again. But I wasn’t nearly done enjoying myself in this moment. I wanted to feel him on me. The press of his skin on mine, the heat and the terror of it, the compulsion so strong I felt it tingling all over my flesh. I pressed him back against the couch with a gentle push against his sternum. He relented obediently, allowing himself to be moved, those blue eyes restlessly searching mine.

I smiled shyly and pulled my t-shirt up over my head. I watched his blue gaze flare with heat as I reached behind me and unhooked my bra with trembling fingers, letting the straps slip off my shoulders. “Y/N, oh god, baby” he breathed and clutched hard at my hips, those eyes raking hungrily over my bare breasts as I dropped my bra to the floor. My skin prickled warmly under the hot weight of his eyes, _and god I wanted more_.

“Touch me, Buck,” I whispered, rocking my hips down against his, the unyielding press of his cock digging into me in just the right spot.

There came a deep rumbling growl from his chest, _a_ _nd god he just attacked!_ With an anguished grunt, he arched up against me crashed his mouth over my breasts, alternately tonguing my nipples into the warmth of his mouth, suckling feverishly hard. And god the sensation shot straight down between my legs so hard and intense I was almost sure I had just orgasmed. I cried out, writhing in his lap and felt a sudden splash of wet heat pooling in my panties.

He suddenly lifted me bodily, my legs wrapping instinctively around his waist. He lowered me swiftly onto the couch on my back, settling his bulky frame solidly on top of me. He caged me in his arms, elbows on either side of my head and slid his hands up into my hair, cradling my head in his large hands and stealing my breath in another ferocious kiss.

And god it felt so good to be trapped under him like that, imprisoned between those muscular arms. He dragged his mouth hotly down my neck,  and I turned my head, mouthing softly against the solid mass of his biceps. I rocked my hips up into enticing length of his denim clad hard-on, my pussy starving for the exquisite friction.

But then he was sitting back on his heels, eyes prowling over me, trailing his big hands over my breasts and down my stomach. “God, sweetheart...” he groaned. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. You don’t understand...Every time I look at you, I want to touch you. I can’t take my eyes off you sometimes no matter how hard I try...I want to make you feel so good, princess.”

“Yes, Buck, please...” I implored him, desire singing through my veins.

He didn’t need any further encouragement. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of my shorts and whisked them down my legs. His gaze darkened, those long thick fingers brushing ever so gently down my midriff and over the top hem of my lacy little Victoria’s Secret panties.

He met my eyes, fixing me with that heavy blue gaze. “Have you ever made yourself cum, sweetheart?”

I felt a wild flush erupt quickly into my cheeks and _Christ_ he must seen it happen. Those wide blown pupils darkened further still and he smiled with a deep rumbling hum. “Tell me how you do it baby,” he whispered, his voice rough and low.

“With my hands,” I whispered, biting my lip. “With my fingers.”

“Show me.”

And god I was so excited, all inhibition seemed totally lost. I slowly dipped my hand into my panties, holding his gaze. And _holy fuck_ I was soaking wet, my fingers gliding slickly over my outer folds. He hummed deeply again, watching my movements with rapt attention. He reached down, palming his raging hard-on through his jeans. Oh god, the combination of seeing him stroking over his cock, and the responsive pulse of my clit was too much and I keened softly.

His fierce eyes flickered back to my face. “Fuck,” he murmured quietly. “I want to taste you, Y/N. Will you let me do that, sweetheart?”

I licked my lips hesitantly. “No one’s ever done that to me before,” I whispered.

He groaned, a deep delicious sound. “Oh sweetheart, I’m going to make you feel so good...” He was bending down, slowly pulling my panties down my legs, bunching the flimsy material into his fists. “I can’t wait to taste this sweet little pussy,” he purred. 

And _oh god_ those filthy words falling from his lips set me utterly ablaze. My legs parted effortlessly to his steady hands as he settled between them. And _oh fuck_ , he was ducking his head, kissing softly along my thighs and mouthing those plush lips over my sex so teasingly. I wiggled my hips impatiently, so tense with anticipation _and then oh god_ he was thrusting his tongue between my folds, dragging it firmly up and over my clit. I cried out wordlessly, arching up against his mouth. 

“Mmmm...” he groaned against my oversensitized flesh. “So sweet, baby...”

“Oh god Buck! You-“ But the rest surged into a high sharp cry as he latched his mouth over my clit, his tongue lapping into me deeply. And god he just devoured me like a man starved, moaning low in his throat. I was trembling like mad, my legs shuddering against his broad shoulders. It was too much, too much, wrenching me violently towards orgasm at break neck speed. _Holy fuck_ , it never felt like that when I was touching myself. 

I was writhing, mewling, completely unraveling under the slick assault of that amazing mouth. “Oh god, Buck!” I cried helplessly. “Yes, Buck, please! _Ohgod-ohfuck-ohgod_!”

He looked at up me with those smoldering blue eyes and smiled, deftly replacing his tongue with the rough pad of his thumb, rubbing merciless circles against my clit. “You like that, sweetheart?” he growled. “Tell me how much you like it.”

I moaned brokenly. “Oh god...feels so...so good, Buck. Please-please don’t stop!”

“That’s my good girl,” he murmured darkly. “Mmmm baby, you beg so beautifully. And fuck, you taste so good.” He was ducking his head back between my legs and suckling hard on my clit. I shrieked out some incoherent phrase and pitched wildly at the intensity. 

“That’s it,” he rumbled with another slick swipe of his tongue. “I want to make you cum for me.”  Another devastating suckle on my clit, swirling his tongue deep into my sensitive folds. “Can you do that for me, baby?”

I keened deliriously, and suddenly his tongue was diving into my folds and dragging hotly over my clit again. And holy fuck, it felt so fucking good. My back was bowing, pressing my sex wantonly against that beautiful face. My legs were shaking so hard, every muscle pulling tight. He grasped my hips firmly in his big hands and held me steady. I felt his tongue thrust forcefully into my pussy and _oh my god_ it was the most intensely erotic sensation I had ever experienced. A high needy sob tore out of me, and I felt him groan with satisfaction as his hot mouth latched hungrily over my clit again.

Just as I was sucking a frantic breath back into my lungs, my vision suddenly whited out and my orgasm exploded over me, starbursts of light imploding behind my eyes. I cried out Buck’s name in a sharp ululating plea, shuddering, shattering into fragments. I was a gasping breathless mess, lost in a hot haze of senseless ecstasy. When I finally regained some splinters of consciousness, I was aware of him lapping gently at my folds, gliding his tongue into my pulsing sex and eagerly drinking in the proof of his accomplishment.

I was utterly boneless. “Oh god, Buck,” I panted. I heard his low rumbling laugh, felt him kissing softly up my stomach, over my breasts. Those crystal eyes were glowing with heated pride as he settled his weight over me again. “Is that what you needed, princess?”

“Mmmhmm...” I sighed, drawing him in for a lazy languid kiss. I could taste myself on his agile tongue and god it was like my hunger was awoken anew. I snaked my hand down between our bodies to grasp the raging hard-on still straining his jeans. “It’s your turn now,” I whispered breathily. “I want to make you feel good too.”

His eyes were dark, fogged with lust and thinly veiled hesitation. “Are you sure, baby?”

“Yes please, Buck.”

He sat back on his heels, pulling me up into his lap. And god my legs still felt like jelly, but as elegantly as I could manage I pushed him down onto his back. He was watching me so rapturously, his expression almost disbelieving. “God Y/N...I think I must be dreaming, baby.”

I flashed him a sultry smile in reply as I crawled up his chest. I lavished warm wet kisses over his broad torso, dragging my mouth wantonly over his firm pecs, his small hard nipples, down the dips and ridges of his solid abdomen. I curled my fingers into the waistband of his jeans, casting my eyes up to meet his gaze. And _oh my_ those fiery blue eyes were watching me so raptly, lips parted, his chest rising and falling deeply.

My fingers were trembling as I fumbled with his belt buckle. His hands closed warmly over mine. “Let me, sweetheart.” And _god_ I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed anything as hot as Buck Compton unbuckling his belt and dragging down his zipper. I moved to kneel between his feet, my mouth watering in expectation.

I didn’t have the slightest inkling what I was going to do. I had the merest wisp of hope that my porno viewing experiences would help see me through this. Because god, I desperately wanted to reduce him to the same shivering breathless mess that he had reduced me.

Those thoughts careened right out of my head as I watched him lift his hips, sliding down his jeans and briefs, his cock springing free as he sat back on the couch.

“Oh!” I exclaimed softly and holy shit his cock looked absolutely huge. Thick and blunt and bobbing under the weight of my wide eyes. I reached out, tentatively wrapping my fingers around the base and my god, my fingers couldn’t even meet around his girth. He groaned, hips jerking up slightly at my touch.

And oh god that handsome face looked so beautiful with the crimson flush over his cheekbones, eyes dark and dangerously heated, those plush lips parted with bated breath.

I had no earthly idea what I was doing. I was suddenly awash with intimidation at what to do with this massive monstrous thing bobbing under my gaze. And yet, just the sight of it made me ache with want inside. _God did I want it._ I wanted it so bad it made my stomach clench hungrily.

One of his heavy hands came to rest over mine as I hesitantly palmed his cock. “Just like this, baby,” he whispered, guiding my hand in a gentle steady rhythm. _And oh_ , I could feel him throbbing against my palm, skin silky smooth over rock hard flesh. He groaned lowly as I began to stroke him more confidently, his head lolling against the back of the couch. It was delicious and god I felt emboldened, electrified at his helpless submission.

I leaned down and licked a long slow stripe along the underside of his cock and he shuddered with a sharp gasp. His head jerked up, eyes wide and hazed with longing as he met my gaze. “Baby, you don’t...” He swallowed hard. “You don’t have to...”

“I want to.” I smiled beguilingly and brazenly closed my mouth over the thick head of his cock, suckling hard. 

“ _Oooooh_ my god,” he breathed, voice low and choked, and it sent a thrill of excitement up my spine.

I swirled my tongue over the head of his cock like an ice cream cone. _Mmmm_ , but this was even tastier than any ice cream I had ever tried. I could taste the salty sweet tang of pre-cum tingling over my tastebuds. I continued to stroke him firmly as I dropped wet open-mouthed kisses up and down his length, and was rewarded with his low hiss of pleasure.

I flattened my tongue, taking as much of him into my mouth as I could. And _good god_ , I could barely fit my lips around him. I sucked him down gently and hollowed my cheeks, easing him deeper into my mouth. My eyes fluttered closed as I felt the thick head pressed against the back of my throat. I had the insistent urge to cough, but I smothered it down and swallowed wetly around his cock. I heard him moan loudly, a ragged gasp punctuated with a bitten off curse, and my stomach ignited with a fierce wave of arousal. 

I felt him reaching down, brushing my hair gently back from my face and tenderly palming my cheek. I opened my eyes, casting them up to peek beneath my lashes.

And _god help me he looked so good_ , his pupils so blown they nearly eclipsed the bright rim of blue in his eyes. He was staring down at me, absolutely enthralled, plaintive groans spilling from those plush parted lips. His thighs were trembling it seemed with the restraint not to thrust into my mouth. His stomach muscles were clenching tightly. “God, that’s so good, sweetheart,” he rasped.  

I eased the steady suction of my mouth, holding his hot gaze and gripping him tightly in hand as I glided my lips firmly up and down his length. “Oh fuck,” he groaned brokenly, his eyes rolling back. “ _Ughnnn yeah_ , just like that, baby. Fuck!”

God, Buck’s every sharp gasp and stuttering moan was music to my ears. It was so fucking heady and exciting to be doing this to him. To have him so tense and trembling, utterly defenseless under my power. I was exhilarated to have this beautiful man, this big and powerful Adonis of a man, utterly brought to his knees by my ministrations.

I sank my lips down over him again with an eager hum, and _mmmm god_ he was so rock hard, throbbing against my tongue. I stroked my hand behind each pass of my lips, gently cupped his heavy balls in my other hand squeezing gently. He groaned lowly through gritted teeth, his hips jerking in shallow little thrusts. “Oh god, Y/N, oh god. Baby, you’re gonna make me cum...” 

I released the thick head of his cock from my mouth with a wicked pop. “Show me,” I whispered, echoing his earlier phrase with a salacious smile. 

_Show me._

God that innocent little phrase would be forever changed for me, seared into my most erotic memories...

I gripped his cock tightly in my hand, stroking him harder, faster, so slick and rigid against my palm. And oh my did Buck like to buck, hips thrusting up jaggedly, thighs restless and trembling. His breath was hitching in low stuttered gasps, those ice blue eyes ablaze with a desperate, breathless torment. My god the expression on his face was so beautifully tortured with pleasure. “ _Oooh god_ , sweetheart! Fuck!” he shouted with a choked-off sound and then he was coming hard with a strangled roar and I watched utterly enraptured as ribbon after ribbon of hot thick cum splashed over my hand and splattered over his clenching stomach.

He collapsed back against the couch, his muscular frame still convulsing weakly with the aftershocks. In a utterly aroused fit of daring, I swiped my tongue over the pool of cum still leaking from his cock, eagerly lapped it up from between the fingers of my hand. He shuddered at the sensation, inhaling sharply with an anguished groan.

I leaned down, licking slowly over his abdomen, chasing every wayward spatter from his skin. I met his eyes as I licked my lips. “Mmmm...salty”, I giggled coyly.

He looked so undone, breathing hard, his eyes so wide and dark. And in a heartbeat, he was pulling me roughly up into his arms and claiming my mouth in a hard searing kiss. The taste of his cum on my tongue only seemed to inflame him further. He gripped my ass possessively, a deep low moan of satisfaction rising up from his chest. “God sweetheart, you are absolutely incredible,” he growled breathlessly against my lips.

I giggled again. “I had no idea what I was doing.”

“Oh princess, you are a natural.”

I gasped in feigned shock, the sound quickly extinguished as he kissed me again, smiling against my lips. I wriggled my hips playfully and oh my his cock was still rock solid against my thigh. “I want more, Buck,” I whispered against his mouth.

He huffed a choked breathless laugh. “Baby, I’d be more than happy to oblige, but it might be a few minutes before I can do that for you again.”

I shook my head slowly, biting my lip. “I mean I want to feel you inside me, Buck.”

His eyes widened. I watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. “Baby, listen to me...we shouldn’t-“ He stopped. “Sweetheart your first time, you...you deserve so much better...”

“I want it to be you, Buck,” I whispered, running my hands slowly up his chest. “Please. I told you I wanted this. Wanted this with someone I trust, someone who’ll take good care of me...”

I could see his resolve crumbling away before me. And my what a sight it was...those wide blue-black eyes, those kiss-swollen lips, that hard powerful body pressed against mine. Those eyes were pleading, burning with such an aimless longing that it made me ache inside. He drew a shallow breath. “There is nothing in this world I would rather do than make love to you, sweetheart.”

“Then do it, Buck.” I pouted prettily. “I want you. Please...”

“Baby, you can’t know what you’re saying...” And god that rough low voice was tremulous.

“I bought a box of condoms last week,” I confessed, my cheeks burning furiously at the memory. “I’ve been hiding them on the shelf behind my books.”

“Jesus,” he murmured quietly, almost to himself. He plunged his big hands into my hair, pulled me down to claim my mouth in another fierce inelegant kiss. “God, sweetheart,” he hissed against my lips, “I want you so fucking bad it hurts. God baby, do you have any idea how dangerous all of this is?”

“No one has to know,” I cooed soothingly, brushing my lips lightly over his cheekbone, up his jaw. “This is just you and me,” I pleaded softly, my mouth at his ear. “Please, Buck...”  I arched against him and drove home my demand with a grind of my hips against his, the slick wetness of my pussy pressing insistently against the still rock solid length of his cock.

“Oh god, sweetheart,” he groaned helplessly, his big hands clutching against my back. He was gathering me up in his arms, claiming my mouth in another smoldering kiss and I knew in that moment his torn resistance had been utterly annihilated. He was lifting me, clutching me to him as he stood. My legs wrapped around his waist tightly as he carried me up the stairs. 

And I knew there was only one place he could be taking me...my bedroom.

The candles were burning low now, guttering in the darkness as he stormed into the bedroom. His hands were frantic, mauling deliciously over my back and kneading into my ass as he carried me to the bed. But then he was lowering me back so gently onto the mattress, even as his hot mouth was roughly consuming my throat.  

“The top shelf,” I gasped against his ear. He lifted his head, regarding my face with such a beautifully stunned expression as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. _And god, neither could I_. He kissed me so fervently, so sweetly rough and released me to stand. And oh my as he moved to the bookshelf, I was able to fully view him in all his glory. _Oh my everloving god_ , that body was like a carved statue, a fucking marble Spartan warrior in the flesh. 

God, it was all so surreal. Buck was standing gloriously naked in my bedroom, opening a box of hidden condoms while I wriggled impatiently on my bed, anticipation roaring through my veins.

He turned and froze in place, eyes roving over me and I lay back on the bed, legs spread invitingly and biting my lip.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he breathed, those glowing blue eyes raking over my body. “I’ve never seen anything so goddamn gorgeous in my life.”

My cheeks flushed under his praise. I spread my legs wider, trailing my fingertips teasingly between them. “Come here, Buck,” I whispered.

“God, baby...” He swallowed thickly, palming one of the condoms into his fist. And then he was advancing on me, climbing up the bed, smearing hot open mouthed kisses up my thighs. His head dipped between my legs and he tossed the condom aside, gripping my ass in his massive hands and lathing his tongue voraciously over my pussy. I gasped, squirming my hips as that marvelous tongue dived between my folds and glided hotly over my clit.

And oh god it was so good and too much, my nerves so sensitized and overwhelmed. “Please Buck!” I begged. “I want...god I want-“

He relented, smiling darkly as he wiped a hand over his glazed lips. “Tell me what you want, baby. Anything, anything you want...”

“Buck, please,” I whispered, reaching down to grasp at the back of his neck. “I want you now.”

He was crawling up my body, planting feather soft kisses along my stomach, over my breasts and up to my lips. He settled between my legs, holding himself up on his elbows. He thumbed over my lower lip so gently and god those baby blue eyes seemed to flame with some directionless violent want. “Are you sure, sweetheart?” he murmured.

“I’m sure,” I whispered, palming the side of his face softly. “I want it to be you, Buck.”

He turned his head, pressing those plush lips into my palm before he rose to his knees, retrieving the condom from the foot of the bed. And then he was tearing open that scandalous little wrapper and fitting the condom tightly down over his thick cock...and _god_ I could feel my pussy already clenching hungrily, wetness pooling out from between my folds.

My legs wrapped around his hips as he sank down on top of me, caging me again between those massive arms, and claiming my lips in a rough searing kiss. He reached down between the scant space between our bodies, rubbing his cock along my aching folds, and god I could feel it throbbing against my slick slit.

And then he was pushing forward slowly, spearing me open on the thick swollen head and _oh fuck it felt so fucking good_. His cock was mercilessly parting my clinging walls and god my pussy was struggling to accommodate him. I was so slick, so soaking wet, but _oh god_ I thought there was no way that enormous cock was going to fit inside me.

His jaw set into a hard line. “Oh god baby, you’re so fucking tight,” he groaned. The muscular cords of his neck stood out so tensely, his pulse thundering under my hands as I wound them around the back of his neck.

“Mmmm god Buck, I want it...please give it to me.”

His cock was pushing relentlessly forward, And I felt it, the little sting of resistance and _oh my god this was it._  I was losing my virginity to Buck. But it wasn’t getting ‘lost’ at all. He was taking it. I was giving it to him. Imploring him to have it and he was taking it from me so possessively and making it his. _Making me his_.

He slid a hand gently up my throat, cradling my chin. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” 

“Y-yes Buck, please...”

He thrust forward with a snap of his hips. _And oh holy fuck!_ I cried out at the sudden sharp sting and he gathered me close against his chest, gentling me, kissing me so softly over my lips, up my cheek, over my fluttering lashes. “It’s ok sweetheart, I’ve got you, I’ve got you..” he whispered. “God you’re so beautiful sweetheart, so fucking beautiful...”

And in a moment, the pain was beginning to dissipate, dissolving into an wonderfully pleasurable ache. I could feel my tender inner walls clenching insistently around him. He groaned deeply but he was so still, kissing me so gently. “Please Buck, I need more,” I breathed with a small urging sigh.

He pulled back almost completely withdrawing and then he was thrusting powerfully into me again with a dominant growl. He was stretching my pussy around his cock, pushing relentlessly deeper, and then _oh fuck_ he was hitting bottom. I could feel the thick head of his cock cramming up against my cervix and I moaned plaintively, awash in utter carnal intoxication.

He was setting a steady deep-seated rhythm and _oh my god he felt so fucking good_. My hands were grasping over the wide planes of his back, my hips bucking, arching into the delicious intrusion of his cock.

“Oh god please, Buck,” I pleaded senselessly. “More, I need more...” I was so delirious I had no idea what I was asking him to do, but god he certainly seemed to understand what I needed.

He began pounding into me forcefully and I cried out with a high ecstatic sound. I was hurtling into an abyss of mindless erotic sensation, my eyes falling closed in a desperate attempt to hold onto my sanity. 

_Oh my god_ I never thought I could feel so utterly full and it was _so utterly amazing_. He was sliding his hands into my hair and fisting it roughly, stealing my breath in savage kisses, his plush mouth broken over mine with ragged unintelligible groans. I was aware of nothing but the smoldering sweetness of his taste and the slick urgent drag of his cock inside me.   

I could feel the pull of some mysterious quickening inside me. A coiling need tightening in my core. _God I was going to cum_ , but it was building so differently than any orgasm I had ever experienced, more visceral, fathomless and overwhelming. A quavering little whimper escaped me, my legs shuddering around his waist. I was chanting his name in whispered litany, rolling my hips in desperate little jerks and utterly unraveling in his arms.

“That’s it baby,” he crooned softly over my lips, his deep voice so low and wrecked. My eyes fluttered open and god his incandescent blue eyes were watching me so intently, devouring every expression of pleasure on my face. The raw blazing intensity of his gaze was irresistible. “Come all over my cock for me, sweetheart,” he growled. “I want to feel it...”

I was gasping, moaning, shivering violently...surging inexorably up to the precipice, teetering so dangerously on the edge, and in a frantic heartbeat I was _plummeting, plummeting, plummeting_. I cried out helplessly, my legs trembling like mad, and my orgasm slammed into me brutally hard. I was breathlessly sobbing out his name, and _holy fuck_ it felt like my whole body was seizing, my inner muscles clenching tightly around his cock.

A bestial cry wrenched from his chest, and he groaned through clenched teeth. “Oh god sweetheart, you feel so good, so fucking tight...fuck, baby I’m not going to last.” He was arching into me with an guttural animal sound, his hips frantic and pounding into mine with abandon.  A harsh sharp sound tore out of his throat. “Oh god, sweetheart! Oh fuck Y/N yes! _Oh fuck, baby_ -“

His hips stuttered in a jagged thrust and he came hard with choked shout that hitched and melted into a long low moan. I felt his cock pulsing inside me, plunging so deep. He collapsed against me, drawing me into his body and claiming my lips in a scorching kiss.

We lay like that for several moments, breathless and utterly wrecked. I nuzzled into his neck with a breathy sigh of pleasure, totally and deliciously sated. I luxuriated in the heavy weight of his body, skimming my fingertips over his back and listening to his heartbeat thundering through his chest. 

He began to withdraw from me with a hiss and I winced at the sensation. I was so sore, but god it was an intensely satisfying ache. He lifted his head, softly kissing over my cheek and up my brow. “Are you okay, baby?”

“Mmmhmm,” I smiled tiredly. “Better than okay, I’m amazing.”  

His eyes glowed so warmly, so adoringly as he trailed his fingertips reverently down my cheek and over my kiss swollen lips. “That’s because you are amazing, sweetheart.” he murmured over my mouth and kissed me softly. “You have no idea...no idea how long I’ve been head over heels for you.”

I smiled, dragging my nails gently through his hair and over his scalp. He shuddered with a contented groan. “I could say the same of you, Buck.”

He met my eyes fully and _my god, the expression on his face_...his beautiful blue gaze was so profoundly sincere, so genuinely sweet and earnest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly to his chest, kissing me slowly, deeply, unspoken devotion in the gentle drag of his lips

“Come stay with me tomorrow,” he whispered against my cheek. “Pack a bag in the morning and come stay with me.”

I turned my head to meet his eyes again with a soft laugh. “Come stay with you?”

That slow easy smile curled over his lips. “Baby, if you think I’m spending the rest of the weekend without you, you’ve got another thing coming.” He gently brushed a errant strand of hair back from my face. “Come stay with me,” he repeated. 

I smiled. “Is that what you’d like?”

“What I’d like is to have you in my bed every night, sweetheart.”

I giggled, “I don’t think I can claim to be at a ‘friend’s house’ every night of the week.”

His expression faltered, those eyes becoming so serious. “Baby I mean it...you have no idea how long I’ve been head over heels for you. I just never thought...I never, ever allowed myself to imagine...” He stopped, drawing a breath. “Y/N, I was perfectly content to just watch you live your life, want you to be happy, admire you from afar...I’ve always loved you, and you deserve so much-“

I kissed him fiercely, silencing those soul-shuddering words, savoring them on my lips. “I want you, Buck. Just you. Let’s just be us...be _this_ together for a little while and see what happens...”

He smiled, god that lovely sweet smile. “Anything you want sweetheart,” he murmured, dropping a tender kiss on my lips. “You’ve got me. I’m all yours...” 

 

 

Finis

To be continued?

 

 


End file.
